Detention, Miss Potter
by Your Dark Desires
Summary: Daydreaming in class has some serious repercussions for Holly Potter. Fem!Harry. Smut.


It really was hot in here, Holly decided. The Professor stood at the front, lecturing on a topic she already knew. The stuffy, late spring heat combined with the droning quality of the lecture caused her mind to drift. Allowing her to pursue more... pleasant thoughts.

_His large hands felt cold against her bare skin, sending goosebumps shivering over her small frame. Her nipples were taut and erect, pushing against her thin, white shirt, as he gently caressed her firm peaks. His lips blazed a trail of fire down her neck, soft kisses igniting her skin._

_The cold stone felt wonderfully rough as he lifted her upwards, clothes long since discarded. Light scratches marred her flawless skin when he pushed his body up against hers. His mouth continued its wonderful work, his soft tongue licking slowly around her pink nipples, his sharp teeth nipping gently upon the slopes._

_Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. She could feel his long, hard member as he aligned it with her ready entrance. As he thrust in deeply, she let out a soft cry, a deep moan of pleasure..._

"Potter!" Shouted Snape, making the girl jump in surprise. "Do you not feel the need to listen in my class? Does the great 'Golden Girl' not need Defense Against The Dark Arts, that you are able to waste my time, making funny noises in the back of class?"

"Sorry, Professor." Said Holly, her cheeks flushing scarlet. Oh, Merlin, she thought. I just moaned out loud. In front of everyone.

"Detention, seven o'clock. My office." Holly just nodded meekly, trying to avoid both the gleeful looks from the Slytherins and the chastising look Hermione was giving her from the front of the class.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Before Holly knew it she was making her way down into the dungeons, musing on what arduous, and most likely messy, task Snape would give her this was just thankful he had no idea what she had really been thinking of in class.

Striding down the long, dark hallway, illuminated only by torches that cast flickering shadows as she walked by, she reached the thick, dark wooden door of Professor Snape's office. Knocking once to announce herself, she pushed open the heavy door and entered. The room was dark, like the hallway. The wavering light from the large fireplace reflected off her pale skin, casting her in a soft orange light.

Seeing that Snape had not yet arrived she looked around the room, at the location of her darkest and most secret fantasies, hopes and dreams she shared with no one...

_There_, she thought,_ is where he took me on the floor, the sheen on our bodies glistening in the firelight. And that desk, is where he bent me over, taking me roughly from behind, my nails taking gouges out of the wood in our passion. That chair... that chair is where I first climbed upon him, riding us both into ecstasy. Over, and over again._

The door slammed behind her, startling her out of her reverie. "So, Miss Potter." Snape spoke softly. "Tell me. Why are you here?"

"Because you gave me detention, sir." She replied, confusion evident in her voice.

Snape sighed with exasperation, moving closer. "And why did I give you that detention?"

"Because I was making noises in class." Her thoughts tried to drift back to those memories, those fantasies of the man in front of her.

"And why did you do such a thing?" Snape took another slow step forward, his dark eyes glinting in the flickering light.

"I- I don't know." Holly stuttered. Her heart beginning to pound as he started to loom over her. Coal black eyes meeting emerald green. He was now close enough for her to see every detail of his face, his expression unreadable.

"I think you do know, Miss Potter." Another step forward. They were almost touching. "I think you were daydreaming, fantasising about something you shouldn't have." She could feel his warm breath on her face. "I think you were dreaming of me."

He bent down, his face moving inexorably slowly. His lips pressed ever so lightly against hers, before moving away.

"I think, Holly Potter, that you dreaming, fantasising, about me, here and now. You want me to do things to you, with you. Things that no other man can do for you. I think that you want me. Now."

He kissed her, his mouth covering her soft, full lips. Their lips pressed firmly together, his tongue came out, seeking entrance. Holly, recovering from the shock, instantly complied. Their two tongues met in her mouth, beginning a sensual dance. They battled for dominance, testing each other's reactions, exploring the sensations.

Holly was still stunned, unsure if this was reality or just another fantasy. She put her arms around his neck, endeavouring to pull him close, lest he slip away back into her secret desires.

Snape pulled her slender frame towards him, entwining their bodies. Hearts pounding, they stayed locked in that position, simply revelling in the feel of the other's body pressed against their own.

Finally, their lips parted. Chests heaving as they panted hard, gasping for air. Holly, near speechless, tried to find the words to question it. But her professor quickly silenced her with a kiss before she could even begin.

His hands started to move, slowly, painfully, tortuously slowly, undoing her robes. His movements were careful, precise, his hands slowly and gently exploring her body as it was unveiled from beneath the thick concealing garment. Holly, lacking his patience, forcefully ripped his robes off, eager to be free of the restricting clothing.

Continuing his slow pace, revelling in every sensation, treasuring every inch of her delightful body, Snape worked his way down, button by button undoing her shirt. Before removing it in one swift, smooth motion, uncharacteristically hasty. To leave her in a state of near undress; clad only in her socks, her shoes having been kicked off sometime during their long embrace; her prim and proper, dark school skirt; and a white bra, its lacy surface embroidered with patterns too small to discern.

Maintaining her urgency, needing to feel his skin against hers, Holly had already done away with his dark green shirt. Now running her hands over his firm and lightly muscled chest, she took the initiative for the first time. She reached down to feel him, already hard, through his trousers. Still going as fast as she could manage she pulled down his trousers, the belt a short but frustrating obstacle. His underwear, his only remaining clothing, lasted not long after.

Slowly, Holly started to walk forward, pushing her teacher forcefully backwards as she did until he collapsed into a chair. Still taking control she knelt down, her small hands gently exploring his cock, slightly shorter but considerably thicker than she had ever imagined. Leaning forwards, she took him into her mouth, eager to explore him as intimately as possible.

His eyes closed in pleasure, he threaded his hands through her long, black, silky hair. For once it was Holly's turn to set the slow pace, bobbing up and down as he softly moaned at the incredible pleasure she was giving him.

Finally, frustrated at the teasingly slow pace and not wanting to finish too early, he retook control. Pulling her up, he once again took her in a fierce kiss. As he did so, his hands deftly undid the catches keeping her bra on.

He slowly kissed his way down her torso, his lips and tongue leaving a trail of kisses, his teeth lightly biting, leaving small marks on the otherwise flawless skin. He took one of her firm peaks into his mouth, she let out a long, slow moan of pleasure at what his hands and mouth were doing.

When she took one of her hands from around his neck down to once again start to stroke him, his control, already frayed and tested snapped. He pushed her firmly onto the wall of the office, the cold stone contrasted beautifully with the heat from their bodies.

She let out a gasp, of both surprise and pleasure, as he reached under her skirt to remove her panties, white lace to match her bra, gently brushing against her soft hairs and hot wetness as he did so.

He lifted her up, his hands on her firm, beautiful ass. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her feet, still clad in their white, cotton socks, gripped tightly. Her skirt bunched up, high above her hips, to reveal her glistening core. Short, soft, dark hair surrounded it, dampened by sweat and her own juices, ready and waiting to be taken.

He paused for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Propped up against the wall, completely revealed, her breasts heaving with expectation. She looked glorious, the orange firelight cast her in an ethereal orange glow, shifting with the flickering flames. She looked inhumanly beautiful, a fairytale to haunt his dreams. She was an ode to passion, a tribute to debauchery, like a young goddess of love.

His dark eyes met hers once again, the green darkened by pleasure and lust. Her mouth parted slightly as her eyes closed. He positioned himself, gently pressing up against her core.

He thrust in firmly, deeply, taking her fully and completely. He moaned in unimaginable pleasure, as her silken walls, her glorious heat closed in around him. Pulling out, he thrust in deeper and deeper, each thrust taking them higher.

She had dreamt of this moment a hundred times, a thousand times, but not one of those moments, not all of those moments together, could compete with the real thing. She screamed louder and faster with every movement, calling his name over and over. The feel of him deep inside her, their bodies moving together, hips thrusting and pounding. It was her dream come true. No, better. No fiction could ever match the fact.

Her vision dimmed, the sounds they were making faded into the background. All of her senses were dampened by the sheer unimaginable, incomparable pleasure. Then suddenly, the world stopped. There was just one blinding, flashing, eternal moment of ecstasy. And then it was over. She distantly heard herself moaning, chanting a name, worshipping the sounds.

He thrust once more, twice more, thrice more. Then he froze. Every muscle in his body tensed as he came. His climax pulsing deeply inside of her.

They came to their senses what seemed like an eternity later. Somehow, they found themselves on the ground by the fire, burning low in the grate, their bodies intertwined in the closest embrace imaginable.

"I think something like that warrants another detention." Said Severus, in a businesslike tone. "Say, same time tomorrow?"

Holly merely moaned, stretching like a contented cat to kiss him once more.

* * *

**A/N: Please, drop a review. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
